Mythologize Wiki
'Mythologize Project' This Wikia has several resources available for an ECI class on contemporary and popular myths, legends, folk and fairy tales. 'First Step' For the beginning of the Mythologize Projec't'', each group can choose one (1) monster or paranormal creature from the list of available creatures (See Page Links below). After selecting the creature, a placemat chart or list should be made with the following headings: : '''Communication : How do people tell others about the creature? : Appearance/Habitat : How would you describe its outward appearance/what it looks like? Does it have claws, fangs, or does it wear a suit? How would you describe where it lives? : Attributes : What skills, traits, and abilities does it have: Does it sing or speak? Is it invisible? Is it allergic to garlic? Does it change shape at will? Is it telepathic or telekinetic? What are its strengths and weaknesses? : Interactions : What does it do to people? How does it act with people or things around it? 'Second Step' After the chart has been completed, three of the sections (Attributes, Interaction, Appearance/Habitat)are to be made into paragraphs. Each member of the group is to create and submit different copies, but the paragraphs can be based off the same chart and sources. An example of this can be found here: Interactions & the Slender Man : 1. In a Word Document, convert the points of three sections of the chart into sentences. ' : 2. After each sentence, include a brief description in brackets as to what source you found it in. : 3. Each paragraph/section should also have an extra sentence at the beginning to introduce the topic (intro sentence) and at the end to conclude the paragraph (outro sentence). : 4. Each Paragraph should have a '''minimum '''of 5 sentences. : 5. Once each paragraph has been made, add a Resource section to the bottom of the page. In this, be sure to link the sources in brackets to the actual website. See Interactions & the Slender Man for an example. : 6. Each member of the group is to print off the series of paragraph and resource sections and submit it in class. 'Third Step Once you have filled out the chart from Step 1 and written three of the sections up as paragraphs for Step 2, you will be creating your own supernatural creature. #You or your group will be making a storyboard 'or '''radio script '(with at least 6-8 boxes or sections), each representing one part of a chart/placement. This time, the order should be '''Appearance/Habitat, Attributes, Interaction, then finally Communication. You will take each of the sections and represent them in some way through drawing/dialogue. #You will also indicate what type of story (myth, legend, folk or fairy tale) that this creature would be used in and why 'this could be the case. #This creature can be based on creatures previously done, but at least two new points should be addressed for the four sections and the original creature should be mentioned. Note: You will be presenting this, so you can choose to work as a group. Let the instructor know what group you are working in before starting, but keep in mind that you or a group will be presenting the creature to the class. 'Fourth Step Along with the creature you created (monstor or supernatural creature), you will be writing out a description for each of the sections. At least one member of each group needs to present. More will be discussed in class. 'Fifth Step' Either individually or as a group, present your creature to the class. More to be discussed in class. 'Page Links' #Vampires #Zombies #Werewolves #Trolls #Aliens #Shapeshifters #Ghosts #Bigfoot #Dragons #Elves and Fairies Latest activity Category:Browse